


Flerkin

by RedxRobin



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Family Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple, better read on phone, billyteddy son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxRobin/pseuds/RedxRobin
Summary: Billy and Teddy's son Jacob brings home a stray cat, that immediately gets them tense up.
Relationships: Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Kudos: 35





	Flerkin

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this random fic I thought of at 1am. Just been thinking I haven't done a future fic for billyteddy like I've done with timkon. And seeing how they have a son in the future, why not? (Tho they're a bit younger than that AU)

“Dads! Look what I found!” 

Billy and Teddy were just cleaning up the kitchen of their Manhattan penthouse, when their adopted son Jaq’eb (or Jacob) waltzed through the door, carrying a particularly furry object. One which made both parents look at them with raised eyebrows. It was a tabby cat, a little messed up but the strange look in its eyes and Teddy picking up a strange scent made them freeze and tense up. 

“I-Is that?” Billy stuttered, looking to his big green husband who was nodding just as nervously. 

“Uh, kiddo…” Teddy asked nervously, and Jacob gave them a confused look. 

“I just found it on the streets, it was following me so I let him come with” he replied earnestly, before holding the cat up “Can we keep him, pleeeease?” 

“Uh, Jacob. That is no cat” said Teddy, shaking his head with fear “That, is a flerken” 

“Flerken?” asked Jacob, eyebrows raised in utter confusion. True he may be a Skrull who would have the education, but he was just a baby when his dads found the orphan and brought him to Earth.

“An alien that looks like a cat, but really is a tentacle mouthed, all-devouring monster!” answered Billy quickly, raising his hands in defense “Just stay still. Stay very very still” The cat was still purring away through all this, not a care in the world. 

“No, I wanna keep him!” said Jacob, pulling the cat towards his body, who suddenly gave his chin a headbutt “See? He’s friendly, not a monster at all” Jacob continued to let the cat rub himself on his chin while his parents looked in concern. 

“You never know if it might eat us up in our sleep” Billy murmured, crossing his arms in disapproval. 

“You won’t do that right?” Jacob replied, turning the cat to face him, who just licked his nose, making the boy giggle “See? Now can we keep him!” Teddy looked at Billy, and back to the cat and his son, who he swore was shape-shifting puppy eyes onto himself. And it was working. He bit his lip and sighed in defeat. 

“Well, I think it’s worth a shot” he said finally, and Jacob grinned wide. Billy however, looked flabbergasted. 

“Absolutely not, those things scare the crap out of me!” he replied looking back forth between everyone. 

“Come on hun, can’t you see how happy our son is with the fluffykins” Teddy said with a warm smile as he went over to pat the equally happy cat. 

“Fluffykins?” Billy asked, almost disgusted. 

“It’s cute, Billy, you gotta admit” said Teddy, his warm smile going to one of mild teasing, egging Billy on. But he just rolled his eyes.

“Not until it eats you….” he murmured, looking away so he didn’t catch his son’s eye attack. That has been far too effective in the past. 

“Can’t you just, calm it’s mind or something? That’s one of your spells right, dad?” Jacob asked innocently, stepping closer to him. 

“Well… yeah…. I mean it could be someone else’s” Billy replied, trying to reach for any excuses he could think of “I don’t want any intergalactic warlord showing up on our doorstep looking for their cat”

“Why would an evil intergalactic warlord have such a cute kitty?” Jacob asked, once again snuggling into the cat’s warm fur and purred “But, he is cute” 

“And if they do, they’ll know who they’re dealing with anyway. Two of the world’s strongest heroes right?” Teddy added, hoping for flattery “He already looks so sad, and I don’t see any form of recognisable sign of ownership in the known universe. Come on, baby, it’s obviously a stray. He can be like Jacob’s familiar or something” Billy gulped and noticeably geeked out on the idea. But he was still remaining serious. That was until he looked at the cat, it’s big eyes looking at him sadly. His frown faded and he sighed. 

“I…. guess you’re right….” he said finally with a sigh, with his husband and son clapping on their victory “I’ll calm his mind, BUT, if an all powerful and crazy intergalactic warlord comes burning down Earth for it, we’re giving it back. Capisce?” 

“Capisce ” Teddy replied happily, walking over to Billy and giving his shoulder a rub with his big green hand “Would a spell make you feel any better?” Billy melted into the touch and hummed.

“That, and a kiss might do” he added with a cheeky smile. 

“Well you’re gonna get both” Teddy replied with a happy giggle as he leaned down to give his husband a big smooch, much to Jacob’s tongue sticking out. 

“Yuck. I just wanted to bring a kitty home” he added, and the flerkin meowed in response.

“That flerkin better not be a homophobe” Billy murmured as he moved away from the kiss, still in the embrace of his much taller husband. 

“Hope not, but the kiddo should be used to it by now” Teddy replied, turning to Jacob who just grinned happily, before turning to Billy “Ok, baby, fire away with the magic hands” Billy nodded and immediately walked to stand behind Teddy “What are you doing?” Teddy asked. 

“Shield. It’ll recognise your authority, just shhh” Billy replied taking cover behind the now anxious Teddy before waving his hands, who started to glow a blue sparkly light “ _calmmindcalmmindcalmmindcalmmind_!” as Billy started muttering the words, the cat started humming and getting sleepy. Billy’s spell faded as it passed and the cat went back to normal, and his motor was up and running again. 

“Dad! You did it! He’s purring really happily!” Jacob said, bringing the cat up to his face. 

“Wait, hold on…. _Cleanupcleanupcleanupcleanupcleanup_!” Billy chanted again with more magic hands. The cat’s fur morphed and soon it was bright and clean as if it was a newborn. 

“He feels so soft now!” Jacob cried, rubbing his cheek on the cats back. Teddy grinned and rubbed Billy’s shoulder affectionately. 

“Now, most important question of all….” he then said “What fictional character are we gonna name him after…. It’s a he right….” Jacob opened the legs up and Teddy glanced briefly “Yep, a he” All three’s minds raced, trying to think of the perfect name. 

“I say Kirk” Teddy suggested 

“No, Chewie” said Jacob 

“Chewie is already taken” Billy replied “Luke? Han? Lando? Ackbar?” 

“Percy? Jason? Nico?” Teddy suggested 

“It’s a tabby, so maybe. Just not Harry Potter ok?” Billy asked and the two of them shuddered. 

“Agreed… ah how about Felix? Puss?” Teddy asked, reaching for generic cat names. 

“Or Bart” said Jacob and his dads looked at him with surprise. 

“Bart Allen?” Billy asked with a raised eyebrow, but oddly intrigued with the idea.

“Bart Simpson, who’s Bart Allen?” Jacob asked back, eyebrow raised. 

“Oh you got some stories to tell” Teddy replied with a shaking head, remembering good times and universe crossovers “Not exactly fictional, fictional in our universe. I mean he does look like a Bart, super fluffy” he walked over and messed up the cat’s hair to stick out more. The cat did like the massage at least. But Billy smiled and nodded. 

“Bart it is!” Jacob cried as he turned the cat around to face him “Hello Bart!” He went in to hug it again as Teddy came up to pat him more. 

“Welcome to the family. Please don’t eat us” he joked happily, giving it a good scratch. Bart just purred and melted into it. Billy looked almost jealous. 

“I’ll make you a vegetarian if you try” he murmured, as Jacob turned so the cat can face Billy. A stray tentacle was slithering out of his mouth. Billy jumped back and gasped “Gah! What did I say?” he pointed at the cat and the other two looked at it with not as much concern. 

“It’s just a tentacle baby, nothing to worry about” Teddy replied looking closer at it with a hint of nervousness “Right?” the cat looked at him casually, before giving him a big affectionate headbutt “Awww, fluffy” Teddy hummed with happiness, turning to look at Billy “You’ll love it baby, I know it” 

“10 bucks say no” Billy replied with deadpan

“I look forward to our 10 bucks doing a flip in our shared account” said Teddy with a cheeky smirk, with another eye roll from Billy. 

“Haha, funny hun” he replied teasingly, sticking his tongue out immaturely. He sighed and looked around the room “Well, I better start redecorating. Cat bed and cat bowl coming up!” 

  
That evening, the fam was cuddled up to watch the new Percy Jackson series. Jacob was happily cuddled up with Bart, while Billy cuddled up next to Teddy. But he could barely focus on the episode with his cautious eye watching the flerkin with concern. He still didn’t trust it. As if it could read his mind, Bart got up from Jacob’s stomach and walked on over to the dads. Billy tensed up and Teddy held onto him. 

“It’s ok, it’s ok hun. I got you” he said softly, rubbing Billy’s shoulder as Bart moved on to sit on his lap. Bart looked at him calmly, purring away comfortably “He’s not gonna eat you. I won’t let him, you know that. Just give him a pat” Billy looked at him with concern, and back to the casual flerkin. Billy breathed in and out, he wanted to get over this random irrational fear. He’s seen these things in action,and they’re not fun. But he was hoping he didn’t stuff his spell up. 

“Ok… ok” he said softly to the kitty, and with a nervous hand, he reached over “Easy there” his fingers made contact with the soft tabby fur, and yet the cat did not react. Billy calmed himself, slowly moving his hand up and down Bart’s back. 

“Knew you could do it” Teddy murmured, rubbing Billy’s shoulder and giving him a kiss on the temple. 

“Best friends already” Jacob added, moving in to continue patting. 

“M-Maybe, what’d you say?” Billy asked the cat, who looked at him with the same blank expression, before turning around on the spot to plonk down on his lap. Billy sighed and continued watching the TV “Guess I’m stuck then” 

“Looks like” Teddy replied with a chuckle, giving his husband a smooch on the cheek. They continued with the episode, and after Jacob was sent to bed since it was a school night. Teddy stayed with Billy and Bart to watch some crime thriller. Wasn’t a favourite of either, but nothing else was on and they didn’t know what to watch. Billy just continued patting the cat happily, smiling as he got more and more accustomed to him. He could definitely live with it, Teddy too while he remembered Teddy saying he was a dog person. But didn’t stop him from giving a few rubs in. 

Sometime during the episode, Billy must’ve fallen asleep as he woke up and the lights were off, and he had a blanket around him. Bart was still seated on his lap at least, himself purring in his sleep. As his eyes adjusted, he was happily greeted with the sight of Teddy emerging from their bedrooms hallway, now just in his tighty whities with a happy smirk. 

“Do you wanna sleep out here?” he whispered, trying not to wake the kid a few doors down. Billy smiled at him and nodded, before reaching out a hand and beckoned his husband to come join. Teddy smiled and walked on over to the half-asleep Billy. He nabbed another blanket off the couch to wrap himself in, before sitting down next to Billy. He put his feet up on the couch and leaned in close, giving his husband a kiss on the forehead. 

“Hope he doesn’t eat us in our sleep” Billy whispered with a weak smile, and Teddy breathed out a quiet laugh. 

“Don’t stress, I can tell he loves you already. Not as much as me I hope” Teddy replied, already murmuring as he was going to sleep. Billy sighed softly, trusting Teddy’s judgment above all else, letting himself dose off once again. New purring cat on his lap, handsome husband snoozing next to him, wonderful son in the other room that he hoped would wake up to join honestly. But life couldn’t get any better. 


End file.
